


No title

by ShiroTofu94



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94
Summary: Một vài fic mình được request trên wattpad.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 5





	1. 1827R

Hibari đã nói với cậu, rằng khi hoa anh đào một lần nữa nở rộ phủ hồng khắp ngọn núi này, cũng là lúc anh trở về.

Khi ấy, anh sẽ từ bỏ quyền lực, và đưa cậu đi ngắm nhìn thế gian.

Đây sẽ lần xuất chinh cuối cùng của anh.

“Xin ngài hãy bình an trở về. Em không mong mỏi điều gì hơn.”

“Ta sẽ trở về. Với em.”

______________________________

Lần hoa anh đào nở đầu tiên, Tsuna mong ngóng vui mừng đợi chờ, nhưng Hibari không xuất hiện.

Mùa hoa anh đào lại một lần nữa nở rộ, bóng hình Hibari vẫn không hề được nhìn thấy.

Từng ngày, từng tháng, từng năm, Tsuna đợi chờ. Chờ hạ về, thu qua, đông lại, chờ đến khi cánh anh đào rơi rụng xác xơ.

Hibari vẫn không quay trở lại.

______________________________

Vào mùa hoa nở thứ năm sau khi Hibari rời đi, ngôi nhà nhỏ của hai người đón tiếp một vị khách lạ.

Một người đàn ông đến từ nơi phương Tây xa xôi với một cơ thể đầy những vết thương, nặng nề xông vào ngôi nhà của bọn họ.

“Không muốn chết thì im lặng.”

Tsuna sợ hãi với lưỡi kiếm sắc bén kề ngay cổ họng và ra hiệu rằng cậu sẽ không lên tiếng. Bất chợt, trước cửa nhà cậu là những tiếng gõ cửa dồn dập.

“Ra ngoài, và đánh lạc hướng bọn chúng. Đừng giở trò và cố thử vận may của mình.”

Một luồng khí lạnh chạy dọc cơ thể Tsuna khiến cả người cậu ớn lạnh. Tsuna tiến về phía cửa và chậm rãi mở ra.

“Có thấy kẻ nào chạy vào đây không?” Một người quát lên hỏi.

Tsuna bình tĩnh ngước lên, nhưng không trả lời mà thay vào đó, cậu hỏi lại.

“Các người biết đây là lãnh địa của đại danh Hibari Kyoya chứ? Chưa có sự cho phép mà dám xông vào tận đây?”

Những kẻ kia sau khi nghe thấy cái tên Hibari Kyoya mặt trở nên tái mét.

“Thật xin lỗi, chúng tôi không biết đây là lãnh địa của đại danh Hibari. Chúng tôi đang truy đuổi một tên tội phạm.”

“Nếu đã biết đây là lãnh địa của đại danh Hibari thì mau rời khỏi. Không một kẻ nào sẽ dám đặt chân tới nơi này.” Tsuna lạnh lùng ra lệnh. Nhưng chỉ có cậu biết, sau lưng cậu đã ướt đẫm mồ hôi lạnh.

“Vâng, xin thứ lỗi. Chúng tôi sẽ rời khỏi đây ngay.” Ngay sau đó, tất cả vội vã rời đi. Tsuna đóng cửa lại và trượt người ngồi bệt xuống tựa vào cửa.

Người đàn ông kia bước ra từ bước bình phong, ngay cả trong tình trạng chật vật vẫn khẽ nhếch môi.

“Không nghĩ tới một tên nhóc con như cậu cũng có khả năng như vậy.”

“Bọn họ đã rời đi, anh đã an toàn. Giờ thì anh có thể rời khỏi đây.” Tsuna mở lời đuổi khách. Cậu không muốn có người lạ ở trong căn nhà của họ. Hơn nữa, cậu biết người đàn ông này rất nguy hiểm, tốt hơn hết nên tránh càng xa càng tốt.

“Không. Tôi cần có nơi dưỡng thương. Đây là nơi an toàn. Tôi sẽ ở lại.”

Và cứ thế, người đàn ông ngoại quốc tên Reborn này cứ thế tự nhiên ở lại ngôi nhà nhỏ của cậu và Hibari.

___________________________________

Vậy mà Reborn cũng đã ở lại được ba năm.

Hắn không tiết lộ nhiều về bản thân, Tsuna chỉ biết, hắn là một sát thủ, đến từ một đất nước gọi là Ý Đại Lợi.

Dù Reborn là một người bí ẩn, lại rắc rối nhưng Tsuna phải thừa nhận rằng có một người ở bên, cũng phần nào khiến cậu nguôi ngoai nỗi nhớ Hibari.

Reborn dường như là một người thích chu du, hắn đã đi đến rất nhiều nơi, những câu chuyện mà hắn kể về những nơi hắn từng đi qua khiến Tsuna như say như mê, đắm mình trong những câu chuyện ấy.

Nếu Hibari quay trở lại, cậu cũng sẽ cùng với anh, tự thân trải nghiệm những điều đó.

“Lại một mùa hoa anh đào nở rồi, Tsuna Vô dụng.”

“Đúng nhỉ.” Tsuna vẫn tập trung chuẩn bị những món ăn ngon và cậu thì đang mặc trên người bộ Kimono thật xinh đẹp.

“Cứ đến mùa hoa nở là tôi lại thấy cậu luôn mặc những bộ quần áo đẹp và nấu những món ăn ngon, cho đến tận khi hoa tàn.”

Reborn tự hỏi, mùa hoa anh đào nở có gì đặc biệt với cậu đến vậy.

“Tôi chờ một người sẽ trở về với tôi.”

Phải rồi, Tsuna vẫn luôn chờ đợi Hibari. Reborn biết điều đó.

Hắn cứ nghĩ rồi hắn sẽ khiến cậu quên đi bóng hình của người đàn ông kia, nhưng hoá ra, cậu chưa từng quên.

Và có lẽ là không bao giờ quên.

Sau ngần ấy năm, Reborn nghĩ có lẽ người đàn ông tên Hibari Kyoya đó đã chết. Hibari sẽ không trở về.

“Tại sao cậu không nhìn vào những thứ ngay trước mắt.”

Câu hỏi lấp lửng của Reborn khiến Tsuna ngạc nhiên.

“Anh nói gì cơ?”

“Không thể là tôi được sao?”

Tsuna sửng sốt. Toàn bộ không gian trở nên tĩnh lặng. Cho đến khi Tsuna cười khẽ.

“Ngay từ lúc bắt đầu, toàn bộ của tôi đều là thuộc về ngài ấy. Cuộc đời của tôi, là của ngài ấy.”

.

_Nếu như tôi có thể gặp cậu trước…_


	2. 182769

“Nè Mukuro, sau này khi lớn lên, anh sẽ kết hôn với em chứ?”

Mukuro, lúc này sáu tuổi, ngạc nhiên với câu hỏi của cậu nhóc hàng xóm mới vừa lên năm, Tsunayoshi.

“Tại sao cậu lại hỏi thế?”

“Mama nói rằng, nếu như kết hôn thì hai người sẽ được mãi mãi ở bên nhau. Mà em thì muốn được mãi ở bên Mukuro, nên anh sẽ kết hôn với em chứ?” Tsunayoshi hồn nhiên ngây thơ hỏi với đôi mắt to tròn mở lớn mang đầy mong đợi.

Đối diện với một đôi mắt như thế, Mukuro làm sao có thể chối từ? Ngay cả khi, Tsunayoshi có muốn sao trời đi chăng nữa, Mukuro cũng sẽ hái xuống cho cậu.

“Được, sau này khi lớn lên, chúng ta sẽ kết hôn.” Mãi mãi ở bên cậu nhóc này sao, cũng không tồi.

“Hứa nhé! Ngoắc tay nào.” Mắt Tsunayoshi rực sáng lấp lánh và giơ ngón út lên trước mặt Mukuro.

“Ngoắc tay.” Mukuro cười khẽ.

______________________________

Tsunayoshi và Mukuro luôn bên nhau như hình với bóng. Tất cả hành động của hai người đều nhịp nhàng ăn ý. Chỉ bằng một cử chỉ nhỏ, Tsunayoshi cũng hiểu Mukuro muốn gì. Tsunayoshi chưa cần mở miệng, Mukuro đã biết điều mà cậu định nói.

Tính cách của hai người hoàn toàn trái ngược, như mặt trăng và mặt trời, nhưng đồng thời cũng như hai mặt âm dương, bổ khuyết cho nhau.

Thời gian trôi qua, tình cảm mà Mukuro dành cho Tsunayoshi ngày một lớn. Anh thầm mong chờ đến khi cả hai trưởng thành, cùng thực hiện lời hứa khi ấy, kết hôn và ở bên nhau mãi mãi.

Nhưng lời hứa ngày đó, liệu Tsunayoshi còn nhớ? Hay chỉ là câu nói bông đùa trẻ dại?

_____________________________

“Mukuro ngốc nghếch hôm nay không đến gọi mình đi học làm mình bị muộn. Rồi mình sẽ bị Hibari-san trừng phạt mất.” Tsunayoshi vừa chạy vừa lẩm bẩm than trách Mukuro.

Bởi vì Mukuro và Tsunayoshi là hàng xóm và lại học cùng trường, hơn nữa vì cách nhau một tuổi, Tsunayoshi đi học sớm một năm và hai người cũng học chung lớp nên Mukuro luôn là người gọi cậu đi học, cũng nhờ thế mà Tsunayoshi mới có thể bình yên vô sự thoát khỏi sự trừng phạt của Hibari Kyoya, hội trưởng hội kỷ luật.

Cậu chạy chạm chân vào đến cổng trường đúng lúc chuông reo.

“An toàn rồi!” Còn chưa kịp vui mừng, một giọng nói khác đã vang lên.

“Cậu chậm một giây.”

“Hibari-san! K-không thể nào!”

“Tan học đến văn phòng ban kỷ luật nhận phạt.” Hibari bỏ lại câu nói rồi quay lưng đi để lại Tsunayoshi đau khổ ôm mặt.

*

Hậm hực bước vào lớp, cậu thả cặp thật mạnh lên bàn, khiến người ngồi cạnh cậu là Mukuro quay sang, nhếch môi.

“Oya, mới sáng sớm mà Tsunayoshi-kun của chúng ta đã bực mình vậy sao.”

“Tất cả là tại anh!” Tsuna ngồi phịch xuống ghế.

“Tôi nhớ là bây giờ chúng ta mới gặp nhau lần đầu tiên trong ngày.” Mukuro biết còn giả vờ.

“Vấn đề là ở chỗ đó, tại sao anh không đến gọi tôi đi học, làm tôi bị đi học muộn.”

“Cậu nói cứ như thể trách nhiệm của tôi là gọi cậu vậy.” Anh nhếch môi cao hơn.

“Nhưng mọi khi anh vẫn gọi, hôm nay lại đột nhiên… Tôi không quen.”

Nghe cậu nói như vậy, trong lòng Mukuro như nở hoa. Anh thích cảm giác cậu dựa dẫm vào anh như vậy và hành động hôm nay của anh sẽ khiến cho cậu thấy tầm quan trọng của anh là như thế nào. Có lẽ, Mukuro sẽ thử hơi giữ khoảng cách với cậu, để cậu thấy sự khó khăn khi không có anh ở bên.

*

“Về thôi, Tsunayoshi-kun.” Mukuro gọi.

“Anh về trước đi, tôi phải đến văn phòng hội kỷ luật.”

Mukuro nhíu mày khi nghe cậu nói.

“Cậu đến đó làm gì?”

“Chịu phạt chứ làm gì? Nhờ ơn của anh.” Cậu vô lý giận dỗi.

_____________________________

Sau ngày hôm ấy, Mukuro thực hiện kế hoạch của mình. Và người chịu trận là Tsunayoshi tội nghiệp.

Tần suất mà cậu phải đến phòng kỷ luật nhận phạt của Hibari ngày một nhiều. Bởi cậu liên tục đi học muộn và liên tục mắc lỗi.

Những ngày đầu, Mukuro còn vui vẻ khi nghe Tsunayoshi than thở và oán trách Hibari. Nhưng sau đó, anh bắt đầu cảm thấy thái độ của cậu chuyển biến. Cậu không còn mang vẻ miễn cưỡng sợ hãi khi phải đến văn phòng kỷ luật nữa, mà thay vào đó là hồi hộp xen chút mong đợi.

Mukuro bắt đầu nhận ra sự sai lầm của mình.

Anh muốn kéo cậu lại gần, để cậu cần anh hơn, nhưng hoá ra, lại là đẩy cậu vào vòng tay của người khác.

Mukuro muốn cứu vãn tình hình.

Anh quay trở lại những thói quen lúc trước, thậm chí ân cần hơn, quan tâm hơn.

Nhưng tất cả đã không thể vãn hồi.

Cho đến khi, Mukuro trông thấy Tsunayoshi và Hibari Kyoya trao nhau nụ hôn dưới rặng anh đào nở rộ vào tháng tư ấy, trái tim anh quặt thắt.

Anh, chính Mukuro anh, tận tay trao người mà anh yêu nhất, vào vòng tay của kẻ khác.

…

_Cậu đã từng nói, muốn tôi bên cậu mãi mãi, nhưng rồi, người ở bên cậu lúc này, lại không phải là tôi…_


End file.
